Deadly Venom
by THE wateralchemist001
Summary: Naruto Receives a note from Sasuke, telling that he wants to meet alone. Naruto goes. After so long he finally gets to see Sasuke, but their Reunion isn't what Naruto expected.


SasukeXNaruto Deadly Venom

"This is it." Naruto looked at the note he held in his hand. The note told him to come alone, normally he wouldn't but the note had said it was from Sasuke. He looked around. There was nothing around him but dry tall grass. This was the spot where the note said to meet him. Naruto was anxious. _After so long_, Naruto thought to himself. He would finally get to see Sasuke again. He waited for this moment, even if it was a trap he had to take the chance.

Sasuke sat in a tree waiting. Sasuke looked up, there was no turning back. He knew that Naruto got his letter. He was lost in thought when something orange caught his attention. Sasuke looked and saw Naruto standing the middle of the field. "Perfect." Sasuke smiled to himself. Everything was going to plan. Sasuke summon his snake, the purple creature wrapped its body around Sasuke's arm. Sasuke moved the snake closer to his face. "Now go." The snake slightly nodded its head, and jumped out of the tree, making its way to Naruto. Sasuke grinned, "Now Naruto let the fun begin."

Naruto stood there waiting, the note said to meet him here. Naruto sighed. _Maybe this was some sort of joke_.Naruto thought to himself, if it was then the person who put him up to it was more than likely Sai. Naruto growled in frustration and shouted. "This better not be a joke Sai, or I'm going to kill you!" Naruto was about to destroy the nearest rock when he heard noise in the grass behind him. Naruto quickly looked behind him but saw nothing there, but the noise kept getting closer. Naruto took out a Kunai and prepare himself for whatever was coming. Naruto took a fighting stance. "Come On!" Naruto waited but the noise stopped. Naruto waited a few seconds, "Maybe I was just hearing thi—Agh!" Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence; He felt a sharp pain on his ankle. Naruto looked down to see bite marks on his ankle with blood dripping out of the wounds. Naruto heard the noise and saw the purple snake that bite him slithering away, Naruto threw this Kunai at the snake but it got away. "Damn you." Naruto's words got slower as he felt the world spinning. "What's happen-?" Naruto didn't even finish as he fell to the ground and saw his world turn black.

"What the hell?" Naruto jolted awake as he felt his wrists and ankles bound together so that his movements were restricted. Naruto struggled but couldn't break free.

"I see you're finally awake." Naruto froze, he recognized that voice. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing over him. "Well? Aren't you happy to see me?" Naruto couldn't believe it, he was but there was something wrong with this picture.

"Sasuke, what the hell is this? Untie me now!" Naruto moved a bit to show Sasuke that he couldn't get himself free. Sasuke just slightly laughed.

"Why would I do that? When I was the one that tied you in the first place?" Naruto froze again. _What? Tied me?_ Naruto couldn't believe it. Naruto looked to Sasuke and noticed that there was something in his eyes, something that he didn't recognize.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sasuke walked around Naruto till he was standing near Naruto's feet. Sasuke bent down and placed his hand on Naruto's leg.

"I thought it would be obvious. After all some people are into this type of stuff." Naruto was still confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke smiled again, as if he was playing a game. Sasuke quickly turned Naruto over onto his stomach. Naruto was completely taken by surprise. Even more so when Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants down to his knees. Sasuke rubbed his hand over Naruto's butt. Naruto moan without meaning to. Naruto quickly realized he moans and tried to put a stop to them. Naruto couldn't believe this, Just Sasuke giving him a simple touch was enough to set his body on fire. Sasuke smiled.

"Good I was wondering when the aphrodisiac would start working." Sasuke start sliding his finger closer to Naruto's hole. Naruto tried to control his moans, but it was hard. He was so focused on trying not to make noise that he barely got what Sasuke said, _aphrodisiac? _

"You drugged me?" Naruto tried to look at Sasuke so that he could give him the dirtiest look possible. "Why would you do something like that?" Naruto was madder than ever.

"If I didn't then how would it make it any easier?" Sasuke interest his finger into his mouth and wet it a little.

"Make what easier?" Naruto had no clue what Sasuke was up to. Sasuke smiled.

"This!" Sasuke stuck his wet finger into Naruto's butt hole. Naruto froze and his body stiffed from the pain.

"No!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get Sasuke to stop by shaking his butt. Sasuke used his other hand to push Naruto down.

"Stop moving Naruto, unless you want it so bad that you're trying to temp me even more." Naruto shook his head.

"Stop Sasuke, this isn't funny." Naruto could feel hot water starting to spill out from his eyes. Sasuke started to move his figure in and out.

"If you can tell Naruto I'm quite serious." Naruto could feel the pain in his back side.

"Please." Naruto's words were like a whisper. Sasuke pulled his finger out, Naruto thought that his words had got to Sasuke but he realized he was wrong when Sasuke struck two fingers back into Naruto's hole.

"If you relax, it wouldn't be so painful." Sasuke switched from two to three fingers on Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain.

"Stop Sasuke, Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Sasuke moved his other hand to take hold of Naruto's dick. Naruto twitched when he felt Sasuke's cold hand on his hot member. Sasuke lend down to get a better look at Naruto. Naruto's face was bright red and his breathing was much heavier. He whispered in his ear. "…Because you seem to be enjoying it." Naruto stiffen at Sasuke's words.

"What do you mean enjo—ahhh" Sasuke quicken his pace with his fingers and with his strokes. Naruto tried so hard not to make a noise, but the quicker the strokes, the closer he came to coming.

"Don't …. Sasuke… d-don, Ahh." Naruto shouted out as he came. His cum covered the ground where it splatted. Sasuke left his fingers inside Naruto as he was watching him breathe heavily.

"It seems like you are getting used to it." Naruto jolted and was taken over by his anger, he kicked his leg up in the air trying to kick Sasuke away, but Sasuke saw it coming and dodge it effortless. Sasuke quickly moved to pushed Naruto down again, but the kick that Naruto did position him on his back. "Well it could work this way too, I was going to go easy on you but I still there is no point to it now." Before Naruto could response, Sasuke pulled off Naruto Pants, along with tearing open the front of Naruto's shirt. Sasuke took out his penis, making sure Naruto was watching so he would know what was going to happen next. Naruto's eyes were big with disbelief. _This couldn't be happening_, he thought. Sasuke picked up some of Naruto's cum that spilled onto the floor with his finger and placed it inside Naruto. Naruto realized that it was.

"Wait Sasuke, don't please!" Naruto tried to move his hands to block his entry but there wasn't enough time before Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs up and just pushed his way inside. Naruto arched his back as he yelled in pain. Even seeing Naruto in pain didn't stop Sasuke, he kept pushing his way deeper into Naruto. Finally once Sasuke realized he was all the way he looked up at Naruto's face. Naruto had tears coming out in the corner of his eyes.

"Sasuke please stop, I beg you." Sasuke didn't listen, he pulled out enough to where just the tip was in and pushed back in till his base hit Naruto's butt.

"I can't stop now." Sasuke said while breathing heavy, he wanted to make sure that each trust was harder than the last. Sasuke kept thrusting in, ignoring Naruto's pleas. Even when Naruto tried to push Sasuke out, Sasuke didn't let up on his movements. He just kept getting faster and harder.

"Sasuke, I-I can't take anymore, anymore and I'll- Ahh" Naruto was in the middle of his climax but that didn't stop Sasuke. He quickly turned Naruto over on his knees and continued what they were doing but this time doggy style. Sasuke quicken his pace, riding on Naruto's climax to make it longer and much harder. Naruto finally came, spilling all over. Hearing Naruto come, made Sasuke cum as well. He released his seed inside Naruto. Both boys were breathing heavy. Sasuke finally pulled out of Naruto. Naruto laid there on the ground, he could feel where his hole was throbbing from where Sasuke was in just seconds ago. Even worse he could feel Sasuke's cum spilling out from his hole. Just the realization of what had happen, Naruto couldn't believe it. He was trying to keep his sobs down as he asked Sasuke one question and one question only.

"Why?" It was a whisper but he knew that Sasuke had heard it, he waited for a reply but Sasuke had remained silent. Naruto looked up at Sasuke; Naruto could feel the tears running down his face. "Why, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned away. Sasuke still didn't say anything. Naruto felt anger rise up in him. He looked down. "So are you done now?" He felt where Sasuke pulled him closer to him. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke right in his face.

"Not by a long shot." He spread open Naruto's legs and pushed his way back into Naruto. Naruto used his anger to break the bonds that was holding his wrist together and went to punch Sasuke. Sasuke caught both arms. "I guess you haven't learned your lesson." Next thing Naruto knew was that the same purple snake that had bitten him earlier was wrapping its body around Naruto's arms.

"NO!" Naruto tried to break free but couldn't. Sasuke reached down and kissed Naruto. Sasuke pulled back and whispered Naruto's name softly in his ear. Naruto froze, but because of the way Sasuke said his name, he said it with such sadness. Naruto was in a state of shock that he didn't even realized when the snake unwrapped itself from Naruto's arm. Sasuke bite Naruto's ear and said his name again, Sasuke kissed Naruto again. Tears fell from Naruto's ear, but they weren't tears from anger or pain. It was something else, Naruto realized. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto with longing.

"Sasuke," Sasuke rubbed the back of his hand on Naruto's check. Naruto's face was bright red. The tears almost dried, Naruto closed his eyes. "I – I Love you!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as Sasuke reached down to give Naruto another kiss, but this time it was deeper.

Sasuke cleaned off Naruto and put his pants back on. There was nothing to be done about Naruto's shirt. Sasuke brushed a piece of Naruto's hair out of his face. Sometime while they were making love, Naruto had passed out. Sasuke sighed. He watched Naruto lay there on the ground. He moved and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead. Naruto moved slightly moved. "Sasuke…" Naruto was talking in his sleep. It made Sasuke happy to know that Naruto was dreaming about him. He was almost temped to go another round with Naruto, but he heard noises.

"They must be coming already." Sasuke got up and walked a few paces before turning back to Naruto. "It was because I love you too Naruto." Sasuke turned back around and disappeared.

Lady Tsunade, arrived with a squad of Anbu Black Ops. Tsunade looked around and saw Naruto curled up on the floor. She ran to Naruto to make sure he was alright. When she got closer to examine, she jolted. "Is something wrong Lady Tsunade?" One of the Anbu squad members asked. Lady Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I want you and the other to check the surrounding area."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Tsunade turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to, I am the Hokage! Am I not?" The Anbu member was taken back.

"I'm sorry my lady, as a Anbu we just worry about your safely because you are the hokage." Tsunade's eyes soften.

"It's fine." The Anbu nodded his head and turned to the other members.

"You heard the Hokage, spread out." As soon as those words were out, all members disappeared. With this gone, Tsunade gave her attention to Naruto. She recognized all the wounds that Naruto had, but she didn't want anyone finding out. She knew Naruto wouldn't want anybody to know what they were from. But what Tsunade wanted to know was who could have done this. Naruto started moving in his sleep.

"It's okay Naruto, you're safe now." She placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke… why?" Tsunade was stunned. _Sasuke?_ Tsunade couldn't believe it.

"Lady Hokage." Tsunade jolted due to surpise.

"What is it?"

"We found nothing. There was nobody around." Tsunade bite her nail.

"Is that so?" Tsunade thought for a second before getting up. She turned to the Anbu. "Carry Naruto back to the village. Be careful with him."

"Understood." A few of the anbu went to tend to Naruto, Tsunade was about to join them when she felt something. Tsunade looked up to a tree that was end of the field. She stood there staring at the tree for a few seconds before a large purple snake came out of the grass and attacked her. Luckily Tsunade punched it away in time before it had time to bite her.

"Are you okay!" A few of the squad question her. Tsunade shook her hand.

"I'm fine" She took once last look at the tree before turning to the squad members. "Let's go, Naruto needs treatment."

"Roger."

Sasuke watched as Naruto was taken away by Tsunade and the Anbu Black Obs. Sasuke wanted to have more time with Naruto but he knew it couldn't be. He had a mission he had to see to the end, and even if he could never come back he wanted at least one last chance at a bit of happiness. "Forgive me Naruto. I hope to see you again. Thank you."


End file.
